


Stories from the locker room

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a room in the playground : the locker room .<br/>this is where our stories take place , including photos , lockers that smell like a new car and some that do not smell at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories from the locker room

**Author's Note:**

> We've already seen it a couple of times, the mythical dressing of the Playground.  
> So I thought of writing a sort of OS series focused on this.  
> Of all that could ever happen in that room.
> 
> After the final, I definitely need some fluff.

** Locker code number 67657 - Agent Grant Ward Dauglas **

That locker smelled like a new car. He'd always liked that smell.

It reminded him terribly that new car that his parents had given to Christian for his sixteenth birthday and that he had boasted about for nearly a month.

Maybe it was just a stupid thing, but for Grant Ward that locker meant a new beginning.

He was almost certain that Coulson had nothing to do with it, but the combination of the locker seemed an absurd coincidence. 67657, as the locker he had at the academy.

At that moment he felt that his life, after a succession of agony, had finally took the right path.

Certainly, the young Grant Ward couldn’t be more wrong than that.

His locker was perfectly clean, even still smelled of disinfectant. But nothing to do with his colleagues’s lockers.

Mack kept engine parts a bit everywhere in his locker, in Fitz’s one was jealously guarded Mr.Newton, the stuffed monkey that was with him since he was two years old and with whom he still stopped to talk with even when he believed he was alone.

"No Ward" he had just said to him "I'm a grown man, I do not have a stupid stuffed animal"

In Jemma’s there were an unknown number of photographs attached with magnets of various shapes and colors to the leaf of the locker. Many of them were with Fitz, Skye or other with Bobbi, and he was almost sure to be present in a few of those photos.

In Bobbi’s locker dominated Darth Vader’s mask perfectly attached to the wing, while Coulson’s locker was decorated with every Captain America’s gadget known to mankind.

May’s locker was clean, basic, comfortable. Everything was cataloged as an archive to be found with ease.

In the ten minutes that he was left in the room, however, he had not yet managed to take a look to Skye’s locker. And it was right next to his.

Yes, this should definitely be an absurd revenge that Coulson was meditating against him.

He had just put away the last things when he heard a crystalline laughter and a faint scent of lavender that could only belong to her.

"Good morning Ward" Skye said with a smile.

"Good morning," Ward replied politely.

Things were still complicated between them, but Grant had promised to engage with all of himself to get things back to how they were before.

At least with her.

Then, the fact that he had become the leader of what was left of Hydra, then destroy every single piece of them and all the remaining member had certainly helped to get back into the group. (Inside the base it was a rumor that the Winter Soldier in person had helped him, and that in return Ward has brought him back to Captain Rogers’s house, but Ward would never admit it even under torture. He had promised that to Bucky, after all)

"Wow" said suddenly Skye, reapplying one thin layer of cocoa butter "Your closet is so boring"

"I'm not done to fix it" Ward said defensively.

"Quiet, I was joking" Skye said, smiling "In fact, I’m almost surprised. I thought that yours would be the exact copy May’s”

"Not my style" said Ward "Is it normal that Hunter’s locker smell like a dump?"

Lance’s locker was known by all for the high rate of radioactivity that could contain. Damm, Ward was in that room for less than an hour, and he already knew the prodigious legends that gravitated about it.

In the few seconds that Lance had opened it, Grant was able to count at least a dozen of beer bottles stacked artistically on the bottom of the locker.

"Once we have found a happy family of rats that feasted on a week old pizza slice" said Skye "Oh God, I hope you do not want to take a cue from him"

"That not my style too” said Ward, a bit disgusted “ And Bobbi doesn’t say anything about it? "

"She offered to clean it for him,once" said Skye "But as soon as she opened the door, She almost fainted"

"Wow" Ward said, with a grin "Maybe I should see yours, you know, to get an idea"

"All yours" said Skye, stepping aside.

The interior was quite in order, and Grant was surprised about that, and you could certainly see May’s hand in the organization of her locker, even though Skye’s containers where she placed her belongings were not gray and anonymous, but pink and full of sequins.

Next to them was a small collection of stuffed teddy bears and the door was completely full of photos, just like Simmons.

He remembered how, one of the few things she had brought with her on the bus, there was also an old camera. She had prayed him for months to take a picture together and in the end she got it.

In that picture he looked so stupid, yet he was as happy as he had never been before.

And now, that same photo towered in the middle of the door of her locker. There were many more, with Fitz, Simmons, Coulson or May, some even with her biological parents, but that picture had struck his attention.

It was violent like a punch in the stomach. Mainly because it said " _Me and my favorite robot_ " with Skye’s small and neat handwriting .

"... It’s very colorful" said Ward, returning in himself.

"Maybe you should add some photos too" said Skye.

"I had completely forgotten about this" said Ward.

"It’s my favorite" said Skye "Every time I had come to interrogate you, I opened my locker and looked at it. It reminded me of what you were, what after all I can’t still hate. It reminded me that you too, if you want to, are a human being. And even though I hated you, I couldn’t help but feel the lack of it"

"I'll make it up to you" said Ward

"I'm sure about it" said Skye.

Needless to say that over the years, his locker underwent several changes. And, in addition to a multitude of photos, little Harper Ward decided that this was the perfect place to attack the small jobs she did for her daddy.

 

But that's another story.


End file.
